Know Your Stars: Sonic Style
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: I'm back with a new story. Sorry it took so long to update again. I hope you like and I hope you like lots of humor. Extra Chapter [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

Shad'sGirl12: Hey everybody. I'm back and ready my latest story. Sorry it took too long to update. I was busy. Let's just start the story.

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Sonic: Who said that?

**Sonic the Hedgehog. He's in love with Amy Rose**

Sonic: (Madly) Gross! We're just friends.

**No you don't I saw you say I love you to her**

Sonic: (Madly) You're crazy!

**Now you know Sonic the Hedgehog. The lying crazy boy**

Sonic: (Madly) They do not know anything about me!

Then Max comes on stage to mediate

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Max: (Falls on his back madly) Who said that! Show yourself!

**Max the Hedgehog. He's a scared of Cream**

Max: (Madly) What! That girl is scared of me! No way!

**You're in love with Amy Rose**

Max: (Madly) You're crazy! CRAZY!

**Now you know Max the Hedgehog. The wimp who loves Amy Rose**

Max: (Madly) NO THEY DON'T! All they know is that you're a crazed person!

Mighty comes on the stage and sit

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Mighty: Hello?

**Mighty the Armadillo. He's a freak show**

Mighty: (Madly) I am not!

**You love Knuckles the Echidna**

Mighty: (Madly) Gross!

**Now you know Mighty the Armadillo. The gay freak show**

Mighty: (Madly) NO THEY DON'T! I want to talk to you! Come back here!

Ray comes on stage

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Ray: Mommy? Is that you?

**Ray the Flying Squirrel. He's weird**

Ray: (Madly) Take that back!

**He's a crybaby**

Ray: (Madly) I am not!

**Baby! **

Ray starts crying

**Now you know Ray the Flying Squirrel. The weird crybaby**

Ray: (Bawling his eyes out) I hate you! They know nothing about me.

Espio walks on stage with Amy on his back

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Espio: (Madly) Show yourself!

Amy: Leave us alone!

**Espio the Chameleon. The guy who loves Amy**

Espio: (Madly) What! She just wanted a ride!

**Amy Rose. The girl who's cheating Sonic**

Amy: We aren't together.

**You're both in love**

Espio and Amy start blushing lightly

**HA! I knew it! **

Espio: (Madly) Shut up!

**Now you know Espio the Chameleon and Amy Rose. The two lovebirds **

Espio and Amy: (Madly) No they don't! I want my lawyer! Hello! I wasn't finished!

Cream comes in with Cheese

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Cream: Is that mother?

**Cream the Rabbit. She loves everybody guy in this show**

Cream: Why would I love them all?

**I don't know! You love Cheese**

Cream: Cheese is my pet and I'm supposed to love him.

**Why I outta! Why am I getting mad! Turn this upside down! What's going on?**

Cream: Because this show sucks.

Cheese: Chao.

**THAT'S IT! Now you know Cream the Rabbit. The girl who gets me mad! **

Cream: And I love what I do. Come on Cheese.

Charmy Bee comes on stage.

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Charmy Bee: Cool voices inside the building.

**No you idiot! Charmy Bee the idiotic wonder**

Charmy Bee: Sounds stupid. How about Charmy Bee the cute bee?

**Stop it! You love Charmy the Fox**

Charmy Bee: AH! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURN!

**YES! Now you know Charmy Bee the idiotic wonder who loves Charmy the Fox**

Charmy Bee: (Madly) They know nothing! NOTHING! LAWYER!

Vector comes on stage

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Vector: (Madly) Who said that! I'm a detective ya know!

**Vector the Crocodile. He's the weirdest guy in the universe**

Vector: (Madly) HEY! Take that back!

**He's also smelly**

Vector: (Madly) Smelly! Why I outta!

**Now you know Vector the Crocodile. The weird smelly guy**

Vector: (Madly) They know nothing! Nothing at all!

**Ha! Ha! Ha! Wait! CREAM! I WANT MY REVENGE! NOWWWWWWWW!**

To Be Continued...

Shad'sGirl12: I'm sorry if I made the ending a little lame. Just review and if you do and get a good report I'll update the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being so late anyway here's chapter two of Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

* * *

Super Sonic flies in angry

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Super Sonic: (Madly) Shut up! I want to have a word with you!

**Super Sonic the Hedgefox he's...**

Super Sonic: Hedgehog!

**Whatever. Super Sonic the Hedgefox he's really...**

Super Sonic: (Madly) Hedge_**hog**_!

**Okay, okay. Now you know Super Sonic the Hedgefox the...**

Super Sonic: (Madly) **HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(Flies away)

Knuckles comes in

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Knuckles: Huh wha?

**Knuckles the Echidna. He's an idiot.**

Knuckles: (Madly) TAKE THAT BACK!

**Make me. He's a gullible freak**

Knuckles: (Madly) So what if I'm gullible!? Doesn't mean I'm a freak!

**Now you know Knuckles the Echidna the gullible freak idiot.**

Knuckles: (Madly) You know what!? I'm gonna hunt you down! And when I do oh you'll be sorry you messed with me! (Leaves)

Super Midnight flies in angry

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Super Midnight: (Madly) Okay whoever you are! The act's done!

**Super Midnight the Hedgehog he's...**

Super Midnight: Hedgefox!

**Okay. Super Midnight the Hedgehog he's really...**

Super Midnight: Hedge**_FOX!_**

**Sure, sure, sure. Now you know Super Midnight the Hedgehog the...**

Super Midnight: **HEDGEFOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** (Flies out)

Dr. Eggman comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Dr. Eggman: Yes?

**Dr. Eggman. You suck!**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) I don't suck!

**You're also an idiot!**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) Take that back! I'm a genius!

**Why does Sonic always beat you at everything?**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) My robots just aren't good enough. That's all!

**Sure they aren't. Anyway now you know Dr. Eggman. The idiot who sucks!**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) You know what! When I have the prefect robot I'm coming back and you'll be dead I swear it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Leaves)

Rouge comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Rouge: (Madly) Okay show yourself!

**Rouge the Bat. She's extremely hot.**

Rouge: Why thank you.

**WHAT! I meant was that you stink like Vector's butt!**

Rouge and Vector: (Madly) WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Uh oh.**

(Rouge and Vector beats up KYS guy)

**Now you know Rouge the Bat. The extremely hot woman who doesn't smell like Vector's butt.**

Shadow comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Shadow: (Annoyed) Hmpt I don't have time for these pest. (Brings out Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL! (Dissappears)

**WAIT! I didn't say Shadow the Hedgehog yet!**

Jet the Hawk comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Jet: (Madly) What! Whose there?!

**Jet the Hawk. He has the bird disease! RUN FOR YORU LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jet: (Madly) WHAT! I don't have a disease!

**He also can't beat Sonic in a little race.**

Jet: Yet I did.

**Cheating doesn't count**

Jet: (Growls) Posers.

**Now you know Jet the Hawk. Who has the bird disease and sucks because he can't beat Sonic.**

Jet: (Madly) I DON'T HAVE THE BIRD DISEASE AND I DON'T SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Leaves)

Vanilla comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Vanilla: (Madly) Were you the one being a jerk to my daughter!?

**That rabbit?! No! She was being a jerk to me and with her annoying Chao!**

Vanilla: (Madly) CHEESE ISN'T ANNOYING! GET IT!

**Got it.**

Vanilla: (Madly) Good. (Leaves)

**I hate that rabbit! I hate that bat! I hate that crocodile! I hate Shadow the Hedgehog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yet I did get Knucklehead, Egghead, Jet, Sonic, and Midnight so that makes me happy. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Sorry it was a bit rushed. Did you like? Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for being so late anyway here's chapter three of Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

* * *

Metal Sonic comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) What!

**Metal Sonic he's not evil**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I am evil!

**Really? How come you still lose?**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I don't lose! I just get sidetracked! So piss off!

**Sure ya do. Now you know Metal Sonic. The robot who's not evil and loses to everybody**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I DON'T LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be back with weapons! (Flies away)

Sally comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Sally: Who said that?

**Sally Acorn. She's a striper.**

Sally: (Annoyed) I am not!

**Why don't you wear a shirt or pants on that matter. You don't see Amy, Tikal, Blaze, Elise, Rouge, Cream, Maria Robotnik, Cosmo, or Wave like that.**

Sally: (Madly) Becuase they're tramps!

**You are bratty princess. Anyway now you know Sally Acorn. The bratty princess who's a striper. **

Sally: (Madly) I AM NOT! (Leaves)

Tikal comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Tikal: Huh?

**Tikal the Echidna. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TALKING TO A DEAD GIRL! RUN AWAY! **

Tikal: Okay weirdo. (Leaves)

Omochao comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Omochao: Where's there?

**Omochao... You're naggy!**

Omochao: (Madly) That's mean! I'm not naggy!

**Then why in _Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, _and_ Sonic Riders _you're naggy? And why does Shadow have a gun of you in _Shadow the Hedgehog_?**

Omochao: (Madly) I don't know!

**Sure you don't. ****Anyway now you know Omochao. The naggy robot Chao!**

Omochao: (Madly) That's mean! I'm mad at you. I'm not gonna help anymore. Hmpt! (Leaves)

Storm comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Storm: (Madly) Who said that!

**Storm the Albatross. Why you suck!**

Storm: (Madly) I d-d-don't s-s-suck!

**Wave said you did in _Sonic Riders _and what's with the stuttering. You're sounding like Vector when he's around Vanilla.**

Vector: (Madly) HEY!

Storm: (Madly) No I don't!

**Whatever. Now you know Storm the Albatross. The guy who sucks at Extreme Gear and stutters.**

Tails comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Tails: What kind of game is this?

**Tails get out of here!**

Tails: Come on! Could I please stay?

**Fine. Miles 'Tails' Prower you're an ass in disguised**

Tails: (Madly) I'm not an ass in disguised and that's disgusting!

**I think it'll be disgusting right.**

Tails: GROSS!

**Now you know Miles 'Tails' Prower. An ass in disguised.**

Tails: (Madly) I am not! (Flies away)

Big comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Big: Huh?

**Big the Cat. Get out.**

Big: Okay.

Silver comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Silver: (Madly) Who's there!?

**Silver the Hedgehog. You're childish.**

Silver: (Madly) Childish! I resent that!

**Sure you do Silver. And you're naive.**

Silver: (Madly) So what! Who cares!?

**I do. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you know Silver the Hedgehog. The naive childish hedgehog.**

Silver: (Angrily) Feh. All they know is that you're an annoying jerk! (Leaves)

**HAHAHAHA! I'm so good.**

* * *

Sorry it was a bit rushed. Did you like? And special thanks to Silver Horror for that Tails moment. Review and if you want any of your characters in this story just ask I might need it for Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for being so late anyway here's chapter four of Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

* * *

Fang comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Fang: (Madly) Who said that!?

**Fang the Sniper. He's a loser**

Fang: (Madly) I am not!

**Oh yeah? Why are you a freak with a freakish toothy grin all the time?**

Fang: (Madly) Because I am, and I'm not a freak!

**Proved my point. Now you know Fang the Sniper. The freaky loser**

Fang: (Madly) I AM NOT A FREAKY LOSER! (Drives away)

Wave comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Wave: (Madly) Who said that?

**Wave the Swallow. She's a cheater.**

Wave: (Annoyed) I am not! Name one time!

**In _Sonic Riders _you placed a bomb on Sonic's board.**

Wave: (Madly) So what!

**That marks you as a cheater, cheater. Anyway now you know Wave the Swallow. The swallow that cheats. **

Wave: (Madly) I DO NOT! (Leaves)

Blaze comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Blaze: (Madly) Who's there?

**Blaze the Cat. The princess that should be dead, but isn't, but still loves Sonic. **

Blaze: I don't love Sonic and if you've played _Sonic the Hedgehog '06 _you'd see.

**Riiiight. Then Silver.**

Blaze: No. He's like my best friend.

**Knuckles.**

Blaze: (Madly) No!

**Shadow.**

Blaze: Who?

**Oh my God you're a whore! **

Blaze: (Madly and shocked) I am not and who the hell's Shadow?

**In the game you're supposed to die in. Anyway now you know Blaze the Cat. The whore who's supposed to be dead.**

Blaze: (Madly) I am not a whore and I'm not dead!!! Haven't you played the game! (Leaves)

A Dark Chao comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Dark Chao: Chao?

**Um... Dark Chao... I don't understand**

Dark Chao: (Madly) CHAO!

**You speak Dutch?**

Dark Chao: (Madly) CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okay... Whatever you say. This Dark Chao speaks Dutch**

Dark Chao: (Madly) CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Leaves in a fit)

Chris comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Chris: Who's there?

**Christhoper Thorndyke. You look like Sora from Kingdom Hearts **_(Seriously)_

Chris: (Madly) I do not! I don't even know who he is.

**Yes you did. Besides who doesn't know what Kingdom Hearts is? Haven't you played the game look stealer? I have. **_(Seriously my cousin had it one time. Fun game)_

Chris: (Madly) Who is he?

Sora: (Madly) Who am I? Don't you know look stealer! I'm Sora protector Kingdom Hearts.

Chris: Really?

Sora: (Madly) Haven't you played the games! (Slaps Chris and leaves)

**Now you know Christopher Thorndyke. The guy who stole Sora's look.**

Chris: (Madly) He stole my look! (Leaves)

**Whiner. He sounds like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. **_(Seriously he does)_

Bark comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Bark: Who said that?

**Bark the Polarbear. You're so weak.**

Bark: (Madly) I am not! I'm the strongest person here!

**Really now? Why did Sonic kick your butt on the back 9?**

Bark: (Madly) This isn't golf!

**I meant in _Sonic the Fighters_!**

Bark: (Madly) He did not!

**Really now? Show clip!**

Bark: (Sees clip and growls) So what!

**You're weak Bark.** **Now you know Bark the Polarbear. The weak bear who can't even Sonic nor Tails. Hell even Espio, Fang, and Bean were better than that and Fang's just as slow and dumb.**

Bark and Fang: (Madly) I am not!

**Sure you're not**

Omega comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Omega: (Madly) Show yourself!

**E-123 Omega. You're a metal contraption**

Omega: (Madly) Wrong! I'm a robot! I'm not a metal death trap.

**Right. You're evil!!!! RUN AWAY!**

Omega: (Madly) I do not work for Egghead!

**Sure you don't. Tell that to Shadow. Anyway now you know E-123 Omega. The evil death contraption.**

Omega: (Madly) I am not a death contraption and I'm not EVIL! (Leaves)

Shadow comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Shadow: (Madly) You again? (Pulls out emerald)

**No wait! Shadow the Hedgehog I know a way to bring Maria back.**

Shadow: Did you say Maria? Where!

**Um... Shadow I said I know a way to _bring _Maria back. She's not here yet.**

Shadow: (Annoyed) Then you're a waste of time. Until next time. (Pulls out Chaos Emerald) CHAOS CONTROL!

**Hey! What's the use? You can't get that hedgehog to stay still for less than a minute anyway.**

* * *

Sorry it was a bit rushed again. Review and if you want any of your characters in this story just ask before I'm finish this for good. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being so late anyway here's chapter five of Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

* * *

Bunnie comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Bunnie: Who's out here hun?

**Bunnie Rabbot. Don't call me hun.**

Bunnie: Okay hun.

**STOP! IT BURNS!**

Bunnie: (Madly) Now tell me what's wrong with you hun?

**Stop calling me hun you stupid robot rabbit thing!**

Bunnie: (Madly) That's rude! I'm a Rabbot.

**Point exactly! GET OUT! I HATE RABBOTS!**

Bunnie: Whatever hun.

**DON'T CALL ME HUN!**

Elise comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Elise: Father?

**Princess Elise. She's suspposed to be dead too.**

Elise: But I'm not.

**Ashamed. Why did you kiss Sonic? He's a hedgehog and you're human!**

Elise: To revive him.

**You just wanted to kiss him! That's nasty! Now you know Princess Elise. The nasty dead princess. **

Eilse: (Starts crying and all hell breaks loose outside)

Bean comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Bean: Who said that?

**Bean the Dynamite. You throwing sucks **

Bean: (Angry) My throw's just fine!

**Nuh uh. You're throwing sucks compared to Tails'**

Bean: (Madly) Prove it!

**Play _Sonic Heroes_, pick Team Sonic, play Tails alone and see what I mean.**

Bean: Meanie.

**Anyway now you know Bean the Dynamite. The duck who's throwing doesn't superbs Tails'.**

Bean: (Madly) I'll show you! I'll bring every bomb known to man! You'll see! (Leaves)

Chaos comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Chaos: Glob.

**What you say Chaos?**

Chaos: Glub.

**You said what?**

Chaos: (Madly) Glob!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okay... Whatever you say Chaos.**

Chaos: (Madly) Glob!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into a puddle and leaves)

Eggman Nega comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Eggman Nega: (Cranky) What I'm tired!

**Eggman Nega. Why you tired?**

Eggman Nega: (Yawns) That annoying hedgeing in my world annoyed me. Can I go to sleep?

**Why are you tired?**

Eggman Nega: (Madly) I just told you! Now let me sleep!

**Wait don't leave! How do I get Shadow to listen to me?**

Eggman Nega: (Madly) I don't know! Talk about what he likes or kidnap his friend Batgirl.

**Thanks Eggman Nega.**

Eggman Nega: Whatever. I'm going back to bed. (Leaves)

Rouge comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Rouge: (Groans) Not you again.

**Rouge the Bat. I need a favor**

Rouge: (Madly) I am not letting you kidnap me!

**Please!**

Rouge: (Sighs) Fine just to annoy Shadow.

**Thanks.**

Rouge: (Madly) Don't expect a kiss either!

**Damn!**

Fiona comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Fiona: (Madly) Show yourself! (Shocked) Rouge!

Rouge: (Groans annoyed) Great she's here.

**Don't worry. Fiona the Fox she's weird.**

Fiona: (Madly) Weird?! I am the greatest thief in the land!

**Right. After Rouge**

Rouge: Thank you.

Fiona: (Madly) Not true!

**And you're a whore. I saw how you looked at Sonic and Mighty**

Fiona: No way! I like Evil Sonic!

**Right. I won't tell Sonic and Mighty. Anyway now you know Fiona the Fox. The whore who isn't a good thief.**

Fiona: (Madly) Hmpt! (Leaves)

Shadow comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Shadow: (Madly) Why do I keep coming here? (Pulls out emerald)

**Shadow the Hedgehog. I have Rouge captive.**

Shadow: (Madly) Damn you! Let her go!

**If you stay and let me insult you**

Shadow: (Annoyed) Then keep her. I don't care. (Pulls out Chaos Emerald)

Rouge: SHADOW!

Shadow: (Puts away Chaos Emerald annoyed) Fine.

**Thanks. Shadow the Hedgehog. You love Amy Rose**

Shadow: (Madly) I don't have time for this! And I don't love Amy Rose! I told you people I don't like Sonic Fangirls! (Pulls out emerald)

**Really now? Why did Amy hug you in _Sonic Adventure 2: Battle_?**

Shadow: (Madly) SHUT UP!

**Miss your little dead friend Maria?**

Shadow: (Madly) That's it! (Grabs Rouge) I'll kill you for this! CHAOS CONTROL! (Dissappears)

**Now you know Shadow the Hedgehog. He loves Amy Rose and does miss his little Maria. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

* * *

Sorry it was a bit rushed again. Review and if you want any of your characters in this story just ask before I'm finish this for good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being so late anyway here's chapter six of Know Your Stars: Sonic Style

* * *

Super Silver comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Super Silver: (Madly) Who's there!

**Super Silver the Echidna. he's**

Super Silver: (Madly) Hedgehog!

**Whatever. Super Silver the Echidna. He's really**

Super Silver: (Madly) Hedge-HOG!

**Okay, okay. Now you know Super Silver the Echidna. The really...**

Super Silver: HEDGEHOG! (Flies away)

Burning Blaze comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Burning Blaze: (Madly) Zip it!

**Burning Blaze the Cheetah. She's so...**

Burning Blaze: (Madly) I'm a CAT!

**Riiight Cheetah-Girl**

Burning Blaze: (Madly) CAT!!!!!!!!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHEETAH!?

**Yes.**

Burning Blaze: (Madly) Well I'm NOT!

**Now you know Burning Blaze the Cheetah. She's so... **

Burning Blaze: (Madly) **CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(Flies away)

Dr. Eggman comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) You're going to pay for what you said!

**Dr. Eggman. You still suck. Why try to defeat me? **

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) YOU THINK!

**Yes.**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) A beast so powerful it'll destroy Station Square! That means you too!

**I'm so scared.**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) You won't be saying that when I really defeat you!

**Sure... Robuttnik.**

Dr. Eggman: (Madly) I'll show you! I'll built the biggest baddest robot anyone's ever seen! You'll see! (Leaves)

A Hero Chao comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Hero Chao: Chao?

**What you say?**

Hero Chao: Chao.

**You said what?**

Hero Chao: (Madly) Chao Chao CHAO!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okay... Whatever you say Chao.**

Hero Chao: (Madly) CHAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flies away)

Maria Robotnik comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Maria: Hello?

**Maria Robotnik. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TALKING TO ANOTHER DEAD PERSON! AH!!!!!**

Maria: Okay... (Flies back in Heaven)

Knuckles comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Knuckles: (Madly) Zip it!

**Knuckles the Echidna. You're still an idiot.**

Knuckles: (Madly) I am not!

**Why does Rouse keep stealing your Master Emerald?**

Rouge: Yeah Knucklehead why?

Knuckles: (Madly) SHUT UP!

**And you're still a gullible freak.**

Knuckles: (Madly) SHUT UP!

**Now you know Knuckles the Echidna who still's the gullible freak he is.**

Knuckles: (Madly) Piss off! (Leaves)

Fang comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Fang: (Madly) You won't get away with this! I got a pistle ready to kill you!

**Fang the Sniper. Sure... you do. You're still weird.**

Fang: (Madly) Weird?! How dear you call me weird!

**I have my reasons weirdo who's as weak as Bark.**

Bark and Fang: (Madly) HEY!

**It's true.**

Fang: (Madly) That's not true! I happened to be strong in _Sonic the Fighters_!

**Riiight. Anyway now you know Fang the Sniper. The weirdo who's still weak.**

Fang: (Madly) You won't get away with this! (Leaves)

Super Shadow comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Super Shadow: (Madly) SHUT UP!

**Super Shadow the Hedgebat. **

Super Shadow: (Madly) SHUT UP! I'm a hedgehog! Now you will leave Maria and Rouge alone got it!

**If I don't Hedgebat?**

Super Shadow: (Annoyed) HEDGEHOG!

**Really now? Thanks again Super Shadow the Hedgebat.**

Super Shadow: (Madly) That's it! It's **HEDGEHOG!** CHAOS CONTROL! (Dissappears)

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

* * *

Sorry it was a bit rushed again. Review and if you want any of your characters or any characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series I missed in this story just ask before I'm finish this for good or it'll be discontinued for good. 


	7. Author's Note

I just wanted everybody to know if you still want your characters on this story or any characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series I missed in this story just ask or it'll be discontinued it by Wednesday. I'm also sorry for those who liked this story. Why I'm discontining it because I've been busy in school and haven't come up with ideas nor anymore characters to torture yet so review if yuo have any ideas for characters or any character torture. Anyway sorry for that news. 


	8. Extra Chapter

I wanted to add an extra chapter to this story when it an idea came to my out of the blue. I hope you like.

* * *

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I know you're out there!

**Metal Sonic. You still suck**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I do not!

**Why do you still lose?**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) No one asked you!

**Well it is true. **

Metal Sonic: (Madly) So I get sidetracked so what?

**Riiight. Anyway now you know Metal Sonic who sucks and still loses.**

Metal Sonic: (Madly) I hate you. (Flies away)

Bean comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Bean: (Madly) I got a bomb and I ain't afraid to use it!

**Bean the Dynamite. You're throwing still sucks.**

Bean: (Madly) You'll stop saying that when I show you my throwing is off the chain.

**Sure you will Beanie.**

Bean: (Blushes madly) Don't call me Beanie!

**Sure whatever, but your throwing still sucks.**

Bean: (Madly) We'll see! (Throws bomb)

**Still sucks.**

Bean: (Smirks evilly) Object _wasn't _to catch the bomb.

**Oh shit.**

(Bomb explodes)

**Bean the Dynamite you'll pay for this! **

Bean: Sure I will. (Leaves laughing manically)

Sally comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Sally: (Madly) Get out here and face me like the wimp you are!

**Sally Acorn. You still haven't learnt your lesson have you? **

Sally: (Madly) What lesson!?

**Stop being a striper lesson.**

Sally: (Madly) I am not a striper!

**Then wear a shirt and pants for God's sake!**

Sally: (Madly) You know what? I hate you. (Leaves)

**Hope we could chat again princess.**

Amy Rose comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Amy Rose: (Madly) Show yourself jerk!

**Amy Rose. Where's your boyfriends Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Silver? Wait you're cheating on Sonic with the others?**

Amy: (Madly) I don't love them! Sonic's the only one for me!

Shadow: (Madly) I don't date Sonic Fangirls!

Sonic: (Madly) Amy and I never went together!

Espio: (Madly) I don't like Amy like that!

Silver: (Madly) I don't like Amy as a girlfriend crazy dude!

**Why did you hug Shadow, let Espio give you a piggyback ride, and took a romantic walk with Silver?**

Amy: (Madly) I thought Shadow was my Sonic at first okay!

Silver: (Madly) Liar! Liar! it was just a walk! Just a walk!

Espio: When?

**Chapter 1**

Espio: (Annoyed) I hate you.

Amy: (Madly) And you can't prove it!

**That doesn't explain the other two. You didn't think Espio or Silver was Sonic did you know?**

Amy: (Madly) You know what! I don't have to explain myself to a crazy person like you! Amy out! (Leaves)

**Okay bye crazy!**

Big the Cat comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Big: Is Froggy there?

**Big the Cat. Get lost.**

Big: Okay... Wait where's Froggy?

**I ate him.**

Big: Okay. (Scared) What you ate Froggy!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts crying rather loudly)

Knuckles comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Knuckles: (Madly) Shut up damn it! I want an explanation!

**Knuckles the Echidna. You're still an idiot and what's there to explain?**

Knuckles: (Madly) Everything!

**You mean like why you left the Chaotix, why you let Eggman trick you into thinking an idiot stole the Master Emerald, and most importantly why do you let Rouge steal it?**

Sonic and Eggman: (Madly) I hate you.

Knuckles: (Madly) Go to hell and stay there! I don't need this!

**And you're still a gullible freak who's gay.**

Knuckles: (Madly) You're nasty! I'm not gullibe, I'm not an idiot, I'm not a freak, and most importantly I'M NOT GAY!

**Now you know Knuckles the Echidna who still's the idiot gullible freak he is and gay now.**

Knuckles: (Madly) I am not gay! (Leaves)

Julie-Su comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Julie-Su: Hello? Anyone one there?

**Julie-Su the Echidna. Do you know that Knuckles loves Rouge?**

Julie-Su: (Madly) What! Knuckles and me are together!

**In the Archie Comic books, but in the games he likes Rouge.**

Knuckles: (Madly) I don't like the devious bat!

Julie-Su: Thank you.

**Nor you.**

Julie-Su: (Madly) I hate you so much.

**I like you too Julie-Su.**

Marine comes out

**Know your stars, know your stars**

Marine: Who's there mate?

**Marine the Raccoon. Who are you? **

Marine: I'm Marine the Raccoon mate. I'm gonna be a captain of a ship sometime mate.

**Well don't forget to install brakes into the ship this time.**

Marine: (Sticks out tongue and leaves)

**Okay... I missed the gullible one.**

* * *

Sorry it took long to update and this maybe the last one I might update in this story. Like I said in the author's note I'm discounting it and only reason I wrote this was because it just popped in my mind. And those who don't know who Marine the Raccoon is. She's from _Sonic Rush Adventure_. 


End file.
